The Forgotten Lands
Summary The Forgotten Lands is a massive zone that can be found in the Frontier. The lands are described to be rather flat and appears to be a wasteland that had recently been taken over by life forms. It is the only land-based map area that conceals the location of Frigid Waste (PvP) from other lands of the Frontier. The Forgotten Lands had experienced some changes during particular updates of the past. It was originally and initially just a grassland with a lack of trees that served little to no interest to many parts of the community. During the introduction of the Otherworld Update where the Otherworld Dimension is colliding against the Frontier's world, there are noteworthy changes, particularly stacks of rocks with trees seen along the pathways of what was once a forgotten, empty land. The Spring Update's arrival further 'enhanced' the landscape of The Forgotten Lands, including more trees than previously before and a forgotten monument serving as the "endgate" of the purchasable Ice Spire home in Matumada. There are four major landmarks that can be found in specific spots of The Forgotten Lands: # Forgotten Lake serves as a body of water that can be found between the borders of Frigid Waste (PvP) and The Forgotten Lands, closest to the coastlines of The Long Coast. Players can visit this area to fish and reel in fishes. # Forgotten Monument serves as the "endgate" of the purchasable Ice Spire home in Matumada. Besides that, it has no relevant purposes other than a place where players are redirected after zapping out of their Ice Spire homes. # Forgotten Rock serves as an overlook to view a certain part of Blackrock Mountain. It is often used as a way to distance the players from the Blackrock Giant, that sometimes spawns near the Forgotten Rock. This can be found in the Forgotten Woods. # Forgotten Woods serves as a small section of the map area that is inhabited with trees, and as such, other mobs that are native to the lands. This particular woods can be found near Blue Ogre Camp. # Wooden Spike Border serves as the physical border of both The Forgotten Lands and Frigid Waste (PvP). This is a way to prevent mobs of Frigid Waste (PvP) to enter The Forgotten Lands, although there are noticeable openings where mobs can cross the borders. The border also serves as an 'unclaimed territory' where players alike will fight against each other in the barren wasteland, possibly with the intent to dominate and conquer the wasteland. Overall, The Forgotten Lands can be very treacherous and dangerous for beginner and mid-game players as these players are nowhere nearby to take shelter or fast-travel, except for the convenient location of Blue Ogre Camp, which is only found on one side of the map area. This map area is not suggested to trespass until the players are properly geared for the dangers that await in the lands. Trivia * The Forgotten Lands is one of the three places where the music does not change from day to night. The other areas being Celestial Field and Frigid Waste (PvP) * The Forgotten Lands often receive backlash and/or criticism in the past for being nothing more of a barren wasteland of lost opportunities. After the introduction of the Otherworld Update, it slowly gained popularity and less criticism was created due to the abundant number of mobs found in the Frontier. * It is theorized that The Forgotten Lands is connected to the Otherworld Dimension; being influenced by supernatural energies and/or entities that results in its changes during the Otherworld Update. Gallery IceSpireMonumentExit.png | The monument added to the zone during the Spring Update. Category:Map Areas Category:Public